An artillery cannon may be supplied either by ammunition comprising a projectile attached to a stub to form a single assembly or by ammunition comprising a projectile and propellant charge modules. In this last case, the projectile and then the different modules, whose number depends on the distance of the target under fire, must be brought into the gun chamber. The projectiles and the modules are stored in separate magazines and means are provided to bring first the projectile and then the propellant charges following known kinematics so as to be loaded in the gun chamber. These means are commonly designated as automatic pick up system.
This system is well known and does not require further explanation here. Reference may be made, for example, to patent FR-2 743 412. This document also describes a storage magazine in successive layers in the form of cylinders of the same dimension. This magazine is compartmented in rows and is provided with a transfer means to pick up the modules from a compartment. To this end, the system described incorporates an arm engaging in the selected compartment in order to transfer the modules into the loading system of the cannon.
However, the magazine described incorporates a certain number of vertical shims intended to separate the modules from one another. These shims cover the full height of the magazine.
The main drawback of this magazine lies in the difficulty in ensuring its loading with modules when all or part of the modules have been picked up. Indeed, these modules can only be introduced into the magazine by the upper part of the magazine in order to be stacked. It is therefore difficult and awkward to introduce those modules that will be placed at the bottom of the magazine. Moreover, given that these are pyrotechnic products, any impacts against the bottom or friction between the modules may well cause their ignition. Lastly, it is also difficult and awkward to renew the modules since there is little available space to access to the inside of this magazine.